Obsessed Love
by Filatipphia
Summary: Entah obsesi maupun cinta, Sacchan tak peduli mana kebenarannya. Percuma pula dijelaskan, karena hanya dirinya yang akan mengerti. -Ah, atau ia berkata seperti ini justru karena ia tak paham sama sekali?


Entah obsesi maupun cinta, Sacchan tak peduli mana kebenarannya. Percuma pula dijelaskan, karena hanya dirinya yang akan mengerti. -Ah, atau ia berkata seperti ini justru karena ia tak paham sama sekali?

* * *

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki | Gintoki Sakata & Sarutobi Ayame/Sacchan | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa ia hanya gadis tak waras yang tergila-gila pada sesosok laki-laki bernama Sakata Gintoki. Selalu menguntitnya kemana pun pemuda itu pergi. Menempeli Gin layaknya lintah. Bertingkah agresif seakan ia haus belaian dan sentuhan seperti seorang gadis yang kesepian.

 _Freak._ Sinting. Tak punya harga diri. Murahan. Jalang.

Bahkan, mungkin si pemuda juga berpikiran sama.

Terserahlah. Sacchan tak habis pusing. Toh, ini adalah hidupnya. Ia yang menjalaninya. Lagipula, orang-orangpun tak ribet memikirkan perasaannya. Jadi, untuk apa ia harus ikut memikirkan perkataan mereka? Anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu. Itu adalah salah satu prinsipnya.

Berkali-kali penolakan yang laki-laki itu berikan kepadanya. Diiringi dengan jutaan sikap kasar. Tapi, apa pernah Sacchan protes? Sekalipun, tidak. Ia hanya menerima dan menerima.

Karena apa? Karena ia seorang _masochist_? Karena obsesi? Karena cinta? Karena ketiga-tiganya?

Atau karena ia tahu suatu saat pemuda itu akan berubah?

 _Entahlah._

Kan, ia sudah bilang, ia tak peduli mana jawaban yang pasti.

Memang, seharusnya ia tak usah repot-repot menggunakan apa yang disebut dengan hati terlalu dalam. Apalagi ditunjang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Terlalu terbawa perasaan bisa menghancurkannya.

Benar, cinta itu berbahaya. Cinta bisa mengacaukannya. Cinta dapat membunuhnya. Dan, tentu saja, cinta juga tak pantas untuknya. Entah untuk ia rasakan, maupun untuk ia terima.

Sacchan terkekeh kecil. Ia terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, rupanya

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya, hatinya telah lama mati. Setidaknya begitu yang ia kira, sebelum dirinya terperosok dari atap dan jatuh ke _futon_ tempat lelaki itu terlelap, tepat di atas dada bidangnya yang hangat.

Dirinya tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa bahwa laki-laki itu, di balik segala banyolan dan sikap konyolnya, di sana terdapat ribuan luka.

Pandangan dari netra berwarna merahnya yang seperti ikan mati, seolah-olah ia tak peduli pada hidup sama sekali; justru itulah yang memikatnya, memintanya untuk mendekat. Menariknya seolah-olah terdapat sebuah magnet yang kuat di sana.

Dan semuanya terkuak ketika ia tahu ternyata pemuda itu adalah Shiroyasha.

Tapi, anehnya, tak sedikitpun rasa gentar memenuhi hatinya. Ia justru merasa semakin terikat kepada pemuda itu.

Ia merasa ia sangat mengerti perasaannya. Ia merasa ia amat memahaminya. Ia merasa mereka itu pada dasarnya; _sama_.

Sama-sama bertangan kotor.

Kejam.

Bengis.

Dan, menyedihkan.

Hanya saja, mungkin, Gintoki masih jauh lebih baik darinya. Karena bahkan setelah segala kepahitan yang ia alami, lelaki berambut biru keperakan itu masih bisa menjalani hidupnya seolah-olah itu semua tak pernah terjadi.

Ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum tipis.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya, apakah sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa sakit ketika Gin melakukan segala hal buruk kepadanya? Termasuk semua penolakan-penolakan berlebihan itu?

Ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Karena walaupun ia kerap merasa amat terbuang dan tak berarti, tapi separuh dari hatinya justru puas. Ia rela. Sungguh. Asalkan itu Gin dan bukan laki-laki lain.

Ia rela membuang harga dirinya. Harga diri yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah dimilikinya sejak awal.

Semuanya hanya demi Sakata Gintoki!

Bodoh, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari semua ini? Dan apa pula yang ia harapkan?

Pemuda itu akan meliriknya, begitu?

Justru kalau begini, malah tambah _ilfeel_ , kan?

Yah, Sacchan sendiri sadar sejuta persen akan hal itu. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti. Tidak di saat semua tingkah gila yang ia lakukan pada pemuda itu lah yang justru mengisi rasa kosong di hati dan kehambaran dalam hidupnya.

Lebay? Masa bodoh.

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika hal itu mengusik sang pemuda. Egois? Biar saja.

Segala lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah pedang kayu menghantam kepalanya. Tidak begitu keras tapi nyaris saja membuatnya terjungkal.

Ia meringis pelan dan sudah menyiapkan _kunai_ ketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang menjadi objek pemikirannya tengah berdiri dengan pandangan datar.

Seketika kedua bola matanya berbinar cerah.

"Gin- _san?_ Kenapa kau di sini? Kau merindukanku ya, makanya mencariku?" Sacchan memekik girang. Terlihat amat antusias. Jarang-jarang bukan, ia yang terdiam dan malah laki-laki itu yang mengganggunya?

Oke, itu bukan jarang tapi memang tak pernah, sih. Dan kini, hal itu malah terjadi. Sungguh keajaiban yang menakjubkan dari Tuhan!

Ia lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menghadap ke arah pemuda itu. Mengamit lengan kekarnya yang tentu saja langsung ditepis kasar sehingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Meski begitu, _kunoichi_ itu masih setia tersenyum manis dengan kedua rona di pipinya. Seolah-olah penolakan dari Gin tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Atau seolah-olah ia telah terbiasa menerimanya?

Pemuda ketua Yorozuya itu tengah berjalan-jalan untuk membeli persediaan susu strowberi dan beberapa kue manis ketika dilihatnya si gadis _ninja_ tengah merenung di salah satu kafe. Dengan secangkir kopi yang tak pernah disentuh beserta raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak. Salah satu tangannya menumpu pipi sedangkan tangan yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Kadang, ia terkekeh sendiri. Adakalanya malah memasang muka murung.

Dan hal itu telah terjadi selama beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Semenjak kopinya masih mengepulkan uap panas hingga mungkin sekarang telah menjadi dingin.

 _Are_? _Nani_? Apakah ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia memperhatikan perempuan itu dari jauh?

Gin segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras hingga hampir putus rasanya. _Denial_? Tidak, kok. Ia hanya sekadar lewat lalu kebetulan pandangan matanya menangkap kehadiran gadis itu. Dan entah kenapa tak mau beralih.

Sebenarnya, batinnya berkecamuk antara ingin menghampiri atau tidak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya saja.

 _Well,_ dia tak tahu mengapa, namun setelah selama ini kerap menyaksikan segala tingkah absurd dari perempuanbersurai lavender itu, melihatnya terdiam melamun malah terasa janggal. Apalagi dengan ekspresinya yang menyedihkan.

Tapi ini bukan khawatir loh ya. Enak saja, mana sudi ia mengkhawatirkan gadis gila itu? Cuma buang-buang waktu.

Ia hanya kasihan, mungkin saja gadis itu merasa beku karena terlalu lama berdiam diri di sore hari pada musim gugur dengan hanya mengenakan baju lengan pendek beserta _hotpants_ saja? Bisa-bisa dia terkena flu, kan? Siapa tahu?

Lalu kala ia menghampirinya dan membuat gadis itu segera memasang ekspresi ceria seolah tak pernah kenapa-napa, Gintoki merasa telah salah pandang selama ini. Sejujurnya, Sarutobi Ayame terlalu pandai berkamuflase. _Terlalu pandai_ , tapi masih tak cukup pandai untuk mengelabuinya.

"Pulanglah, jangan meratapi hidupmu di sini seperti kau akan mati besok," pemuda itu berkata acuh sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melangkah pergi.

Baiklah, baik. Gintoki merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa-apaan itu memukul seorang gadis dengan pedang, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk pulang? Cih.

Sacchan tertegun mendengarnya. Debaran jantungnya meningkat dan kehangatan seketika melingkupi dadanya. Senyuman yang terbit di bibirnya kini bertambah lebar.

Untung saja, ia sudah membayar _bill_ saat awal memesan. Walaupun kopinya tak ia sentuh sama sekali, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak merasa rugi. Karena setidaknya, ia bisa langsung menyusul laki-laki itu untuk kemudian berjalan di sisinya.

Dan kali ini, tanpa penolakan.

* * *

Jadi, jika kau tanya apakah ini hanyalah sebuah obsesi atau malah cinta? Sebenarnya, ia memang benar-benar tak peduli kalian ingin menganggapnya apa. Walaupun, ia sendiri juga tak mampu untuk menjawabnya.

-Oh, atau mungkin saja jawabannya itu; _dua-duanya_?

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: ampasss hahaha gatau ini paansi(?) kupun bingung abis nulis apah:(


End file.
